A couples romance
by timeforce101
Summary: Your couple and romantic setting.......... Just select story to read more please... The 4th couple requested has been posted!
1. ch1

A couples romance 

I thought of this idea a long time ago and never started it so…here we go.

This is what I call my fan fiction request, if you like romance stories when it comes to your favorite power ranger couples, I decided to write romantic stories requested by you the reader!

You pick the couple any couple from Mmpr to S.p.d. even a couple that might seem a little unusual for example Tommy/Kira, Cam/Tori, Andros/Cassie/ and Billy/ Kat etc. Then you pick the romantic setting, like a date, the guy asking the girl to marry him, wedding, honeymoon, dancing, etc.

So if you want to see a new story of romance surrounding your fave couple, please submit a review with the couple and romantic setting of your choice, and I will write it and post it as soon as I can.

A/n: I'm rating this fiction T, just because I never know what romantic setting will be picked.

If a couple that you want to request has already been requested you can still request that couple just a different romantic setting.

Please and thanks timeforce101


	2. Connor&Kira at the party

Connor/Kira 

Jenna Summers was the first to put out a request for this story with Connor/Kira, but she did not pick a romantic setting so I hope you like this.

7 minutes in heaven

It was one of the biggest parties yet, the hit sport being currently played of course is soccer, and the one in only Connor McKnight scored the winning goal for the game in the championships.

Cars and people were arriving to this party, which was being held, at well Anton Mercers mansion, with no Anton Mercer, with Trent Fernandez throwing the party.

"Here you go Kira." Connor said as he handed her a drink.

"Thanks." Kira said avoiding his gaze but inside she was smiling big.

"So dude is this party being celebrated in my honor for scoring the winning goal."

"No not really, it's won of those people just say like hey party at my house tonight, hey look I'll be right backguys, Ethan you want to come with me?" Trent said

"For what?" Asked Ethan confused

"To do that thing."

"Oh yeah, got to guys." Ethan said following Trent

"Wonder what there up to." Kira said also walking away, leaving Connor with his soccer buddies as they approached.

"Man I wonder when those to are just going to admit they like each other." Ethan said to Trent

"Hmmmmmm…" Trent said pointing over the closet were coats sat.

"Seven minutes in heaven, do you know what Connor what want to do if he was put in there with Kira probably something she might not want to do!" Ethan almost said a little to loud.

"Well what if we coach him on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you tell Connor the right thing to say, not just to jump into anything, and I'll get Kira over by the closet.

"Well it could work, I'll go to talk to Connor then bring him over to the closet." Ethan said walking off.

"Yo Connor can I talk to you for a sec over here." Ethan said quickly while grabbing his arm and pulling him to somewhere else.

"Kira." Trent shouted to were she sat talking to some of her friends from her band.

"What's up Trent?"

Trent quickly grabbed Kira by the arm pulling her away and quickly speaking "I thought you might like a tour of the house."

"Not really if it's a mansion, then it's like a mansion." Kira said

"Ok why don't we just go over here then."

"Wow this is some house I see, just a closet door."

"Actually that's the point."

Trent quickly opened the door and pushed Kira in.

"Trent!" but like a minute later Connor was pushed in right on Kira.

"Ethan."

"Connor get off me."

"Oh." Connor said quickly getting off of Kira.

"Trent let me out of here."

"Sorry it's seven in heaven and yourtime is not up."

"Seven…minutes in heaven." Connor said smirking while bopping his head.

"So Kira do…"

"I'm not making out with you Connor."

"Well u-um you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Who did Connor say something nice." Kira said with a smile

"Well, um um, Ethan told me what to say."

Kira started to laugh a little

"What's so funny I'd never say stuff like that very much, because if you have forgot I'm the dumb jock."

"Well of course I know you're the dumb jock it's just, what you said was really I don't know nice, even I f someone told you to say it you said it."

"Really because I think I'm breaking a sweat." Connor said rubbing his neck

Kira began to laugh again

"You know what it's nice to have a dumb jock friend who makes me laugh."

"Really, so maybe you'd like to?"

"Connor…"

"Go out on a date."

"A date, yeah nothing special heck we do it on a night when you sing at Hayley's and we could carry on from there."

"I think I'd like that."

Connor sighed heavily "Glad I got that off my chest."

"Well now I got something to get off my chest." Kira said as she reached her face closer to Connor giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Whoa, Connor said looking confused but happy

"Why what…"

"Connor shut upand kiss me."

Connor did as she asked, for their longest kiss yet.

"Ok you two times up." Trent said opening the closet door.

"Connor stopped kissing Kira looked up to seeEthan and Trent who were both smiling.

"Shut the door already dude, our seven minutes just started and continued to kiss Kira.

**The end**

Please leave a review and I hope you liked this Jenna Summers, timeforce101.


	3. Eric & Taylor: each other

Eric and Taylor: Each other 

This was one of the requests by TFever, so here we go.

Getting to know each other

A/n this begins with the scene between Eric and Taylor toward the end of Reinforcements from the future part two.

Taylor is sitting under a tree, reading quietly, but the she gives a small smile when she hears footsteps behind her. Eric steps beside her.

"Is it any good?" Eric asks

"It's fine." Taylor responded

"Fine?" He asks as he crosses over to her other side.

"Yeah." Taylor said

"What is it?" Eric asks playfully

"It's nothing."

Eric positions himself to stand behind her. "Well it looks like something to me."

"It's a book." Taylor said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well you better watch out for it." Eric tickles Taylor's sides and she let's go with a yelp. He quickly takes the book and begins to jog away slowly awhile looking at the book.

Taylor quickly stands up and almost yells "Give me that."

"Oh I've read this before." Eric says as he tosses it in the air and catches it then he begins to run once Taylor starts after awhile both of them are laughing.

Taylor finally reaches Eric and pushes him to the ground

"Not so smart are we now." Taylor says while looking him down smirking.

"Actually I am." Eric quickly brings his leg up kicking Taylor down to the ground.

"Ok you've won already."

Eric quickly stands up, and reaches out a hand to Taylor as she gracefully accepts.

The two start walking down a pathway, both smiling.

"So tell me about you, besides being in the air force, I really never imagined women in the air force but you seem that type of girl.

"Well, let's see I guess I could say there is not very much to tell."

"There has got to be for a women like you." Eric said amused

"Well, of course my color is yellow, I own two golden labs."

"Ok that's a start but what about like your favorite food, movie, sport, and flower?"

"Flower?" Taylor asked confused

"Yeah."

"Well daisy's, food cheese popcorn, movie anything action/adventure, sport hmmm I watch gymnastics if that counts.

"You see there is a lot to tell, and like books you are interested in." Eric said as he gave Taylor her book.

"Ok Mr. smart, how about you let's see, your favorite food, sport, TV show, and hobbies."

"Those are some pretty tough questions."

"Tough."

"I'm not the guy who gut's out very much so."

"Eric what happened to there is always something to tell."

Eric looked at Taylor and smiled, this would be the first time he ever told anybody about his likes.

"Food fried chicken sports well I played some football as a kid and I watch it on TV so football, TV show hmm I don't watch TV that much so the news, hobbies reading.

"So you see you have something to tell to."

"Oh I have one more question to ask you?" Asked Eric

"Shoot." Taylor responded

"Between the numbers 100 to 1000 which number would you pick."

"Is this is a game or something." Taylor asked confused

"Just pick any number."

"Ok a number that pops into my head is 500."

"500 ok."

"Ok I've got one more thing Eric, that I'm not sure you will like."

"Whatever it is…" Eric was cut off by Taylor kissing him on the lips.

"Wow, I think I liked that." both Eric and Taylor had big smiling faces, but what they did not realize is that they made it back to the group and every one was watching.

Taylor's apartment 

It was late night, Taylor drove home, very happy.

She made her way to the door, and unlocked it made her way inside turned on the light and was surprised at what she saw. Eric and ton's of yellow daisy's.

"500 hundred yellow daisy's for the girl wearing yellow." Eric said

A big smile came to her face, as she bent down to smell the daisy's.

**The end**

I really could use some feed back, should this story be longer should I add more… Please let me know thanks timeforce101.


	4. Bridge & Z: the dance

Bridge/Z the dance 

This was requested by Kiseki-no-neko

New Tech city year 2020

A/n: This is my first songfic, Backstreet Boys 'Incomplete'; I picked that song because it seems to be one a slow dance song.

One by one red, blue, green, yellow, and of course pink fliers were being handed out, all the rage on a casual dance being held at S.p.d., casual meaning wear your own clothes, music and dancing and almost everyone had a date already.

Jack and Sky were both going with Syd, but Bridge and Z still no date. Ever time the both of them tried to ask each other but they just kept getting.

Bridge was walking down the hall think intensely _"I'm going to ask her this time, nothing is going to stop me unless it is really important but if I'm not needed I'm going to ask but I probably would be needed cause I'm a ranger."_

Meanwhile at the end of another hall was Z who was also thinking _"Ok Z you can ask him I mean it's just a dance._

Z looked up to see Bridge quickly coming her way, as the both of them said each other's names at the same time.

"Z/Bridge."

"Hey Z there has been something I have been trying to ask you all day, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me as my date but technically it would not be a date because it's a dance but then you would not be my date just…"

"Sure Bridge I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really."

"Bridge."

"Sorry, I'll see you later."

**Later**

Jack, Sky and Bridge were waiting outside of Syd's and Z's room, all wearing fresh clothes consisting of a pair of pants and a shirt of there color, of course red, blue, and green. Anxiously waiting for the dates.

The door to the room finally opened, Syd walked out wearing a pink gypsy skirt with a matching pink top, then Z who was wearing a short denim skirt and a yellow and black stripped shirt.

**Later again at the dance**

Bridge and Z sat a table drinking soda as the watched, Syd, Sky, and Jack dance, to Will Smith's 'Switch."

"Wow Jack can surely bust a move." Bridge said loudly

"Yeah, he is not a bad dancer, he could help Sky with some pointers." Z replied as the two began to laugh.

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama_

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama _

_That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama _

_That's what I'm talking bout, switch_

"It's like Sky and Jack are having a dance competition." Z said as the two began to laugh again.

_Hey switch, turn it over and hit it_

_Turn around now switch_

_Turn it over and hit it_

And with that the song was over. Syd, Jack, and Sky finally came to rest.

"So Sky you were busting a move out there?" Z asked

"Really?" Asked Sky happily

"Oh did I say Sky I meant Jack."

"The whole group now laughed as the Backstreet Boys 'Incomplete' began to play

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

"I love this song." Z replied

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Jack nudged Bridge in the side, as Sky arched his head toward Z.

"Um Z would you like to dance."

Z did not even respond she grabbed Bridge and pulled him to the dance floor. Z slowly put her arms around Bridge's neck, as his hands got comfortable around her waist. As the more people hit the dance floor crowding it, moving Bridge and Z closer together.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

They both starred deeply into each others, both deep in thought 

"_I'm holding Z around her waist, I like to dance when it's with Z."_

"_Bridge is so sweet, I feel comfortable with him right now."_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"So Z you having fun?" 

"Yes I am, I never got to stuff like this growing up and this is just I don't know but I'm having fun.

"Well as long as you having fun then I'm having but I'm already having fun…"

"Bridge, were both having fun please just stick with having fun."

"Ok I can do that."

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

They just danced with their bodies really close to each other like they were the only two in the room.

"Z I was wondering if you'd like to go out on date with me, I mean nothing to fancy but real."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

The song had ended, the two still in the same position not wanting to let go.

"A date sounds great, but promise me one thing I don't have to wear a dress do I."

"No of course not you could wear your uniform for all I care."

The two began to laugh again as another song began to play.

**To be continued in the date, which was requested by Neo Aguni, **please leave a review and I know the song probably had nothing to do with the story but I liked it for a slow dance and it was the only slow song I had copied; timeforce101.


	5. Bridge & Z: the date

Bridge/Z the date 

This is a continuation from the dance; the date was requested by Neo Aguni. I hope you like it.

"Come on, come on." Bridge yelled

"Yeah, I won!" Z yelled

"No one has ever beat me at this game." Bridge said

Bridge and Z were at the first part of their date, the arcade at the mall, playing tons of fun games awhile laughing too much.

"So what should we play next?" Asked Bridge

"How about we get something to eat, I'm starving." Said Z

"Ok."

Bridge and Z exited the arcade and headed down some stairs then about another five more minutes walk they ended up at Antonio's pizza.

"Bridge do you like pepperoni?" Z asked

"Yeah I do, but I also like sausage, ham, bacon, but not as much as I like pepperoni, but I want all toppings but I have…" Bridge ranted

"Bridge have you ever heard of meat lovers."

"Meat lovers?" A confused look appeared on Bridges face

"Yeah, it'd your basic pizza with your basic meat toppings and it just happens to be my favorite."

"Hmm meat lovers…"

"Can I take your order please?" A waitress asked

"We'll have a large meat lovers, and two Pepsi's please." Said Z

**Fifteen minutes later**

Bridge and Z talked the whole time while they waited for there pizza, went through two refills of Pepsi and still had more questions to ask each other.

"Mm this is good, meat lovers I wonder why I never thought of it before."

Z began to laugh at Bridge's comment

"What's so funny?"

"Bridge it's just you and you always having that way of making me laugh."

"Well if I can make one person laugh, or more than laughter is worth it."

"So Bridge tell me something about you, besides what I already know." 

"Well, I love chocolate with almonds, enjoy action adventure movies like Jackie Chan movies that are action/adventure, at home I have two golden labs named Cooper and Butterfinger."

"Wow, you certainly have good things to say." Z said at the same time she reached her hand to the pizza for another slice as the same time Bridge's hand did making them touch.

They held each other's hand for a minute basically lost.

"Here is your bill, come again." The waitress said as she sat their bill down. The two jerked their hands away, but both were smiling big.

Bridge paid their bill and they headed to Bridge's car.

"Bridge were are we going?" Asked Z

"You'll see." Bridge Replied

After about ten more minutes of driving, they ended up at a park, and the both of them took a seat on the swing set.

"Wow it's really quiet and peaceful out her, especially when your watching the sun fade away into darkness." Z said

"Growing up, my parents took me here all the time, it's one place I can come to and think." Bridge said

"So, you want to have a little competition, maybe something competitive?" Z asked

"What, well why not."

Z began to pump her legs swinging the swing to make herself go higher.

"Z what are you doing?" Bridge asked confused

"This is the competition, get yourself as high as you can then we jump off at the same time and see how far we can go." Z said

"Sounds like fun." Bridge said as he began to pump his legs swinging higher, and finally catching up to the same height as Z

"Ok Bridge, 1…2…3." Z yelled

"Bridge practically leaped out of his swing, landing in the dusty sand, and Z who was right behind him landed right on top of Bridge.

"Ahh." Bridge blurted

"Oh I'm sorry Bridge did I hurt you."

"No, actually I've been hurt worse." Bridge replied

The both of them both began to laugh, Z started to get up but Bridge pulled her back pulling her into a kiss on her lips. Once the kiss ended Bridge's hands had found there way around Z's waist, as the two starred deeply into each other's eyes, with happy smiles on both of there faces.

The end 

**Please let me know if this should be longer or not, and I'll post a new couple soon thanks timeforce101.**


End file.
